


The one where L is an alien who wants to lay his eggs inside Light (and he does)

by 9BillionNamesOfGod



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aliens, Birth Trauma, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Horror, Labour, M/M, Milking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostate Milking, Questionable Biology, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stretching, alien eggs, alien!L, ovipositor, this is not real biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9BillionNamesOfGod/pseuds/9BillionNamesOfGod
Summary: Says it all on the label.The sheer perversity of this frightens me.





	The one where L is an alien who wants to lay his eggs inside Light (and he does)

 

Light should have known. No human is capable of consuming such insane amounts of sugar without being seriously overweight. It simply not biologically possible. Just as it is not possible for any human to be able to stay awake for three days in a row and not showing any signs of cognitive decline.

How did he not deduce this?!

But Light failed to deduce it, and as a result now he is pinned to the tiles in the bathroom by L, who apparently has superhuman force. _“I am stronger than I look_ ”, indeed. The bastard.

It is wet, disgustingly so: the thing touches his cheeks and leaves a slimy trail as it finds it way between them.

“You can’t be serious about this.” The panic-y edge in his own voice surprises Light. He preferred to think of himself as someone who can keep his cool under any circumstances. An eight feet tall shinigami appearing in his room? He didn’t even bat an eyelash. Being chased after by the Japanese police and the world’s top detective? No problem at all.

But now… Up until now Light was convinced that L was merely bluffing; that it is some kind of twisted way of his to earn a confession from him. His logical brain all too readily supplied a thousand and one arguments against L’s claim that he would be a member of an alien species intending to reproduce on Earth by using humans as hosts for their eggs.

_This can’t be true, right?_

“I assure you, I am completely serious, Light-kun.” To prove his words, L pushes forward and the slimy _thing_ penetrates Light. Light gasps at the sensation which is painful for a few moments, then just plain uncomfortable as L’s organ becomes more erect once inside. His body is fighting to get rid of the intrusion, but the convulsions of his anus only help L to slide in deeper.

 _The problem is_ , Light muses, _that in the deductive method, we always weigh the possible conclusions with their probability. What’s worse, we don’t even consider scenarios that are unlikely based on common sense._

Although all the clues were in front of his eyes, Light completely failed to deduce that L is an alien. _We rely too much on statistics, and everyone knows why statistics sucks._

_This is just great. I am considering methodological issues while being raped by an alien, how is this my life?!_

Although Light has never been penetrated, he has some idea when it is supposed to stop, how deep it is supposed to go in, but then it _just_ _does not stop there_ , and he already feels drops of cold sweat rolling down on his nape.

“I will lay them deep inside you. Don’t worry, this should cause no damage to you – I wouldn’t want to endanger my eggs after all,” L informs him.

Despite the statement that was obviously meant as reassurance Light couldn’t help but jerk his hips abruptly, dropping his head backwards at the same time.

“Now this is a bad idea,” L warns him, and he presses his head against Light’s nape, pinning the boy’s face to the wall.

Light feels that something is pushing _up_ inside him, slowly breaching the boundaries of his sanity with every inch. It is not painful, but the very feeling of being invaded this way makes him want to throw up.

“Stop,” Light panics. “Please.”

“Nearly there.” L voice is clinical: he is clearly not getting any kind of sexual enjoyment from this. “It is supposed to make things easier for you if you focus on your breathing.”

“I… I can’t,” Light blurts out. _How am I supposed to focus on my damn breathing in the middle of a science-fiction nightmare?_

The _thing_ **–** L’s dick, or tentacle or whatever it is – is moving inside him, now high up in his intestines and Light just wants it to be out of him, but L’s calm, almost leisurely movements indicate that it won’t be the case any time soon. Again, more tentatively this time, Light tries to push himself away from the wall.

“You might want to spare some of your energy for later.”

“Later?”

“Once I am all the way inside, it will take more than one hour to push through all the eggs. It will be physical demanding for the both of us, not just for me.”

Hearing this, Light shifts again nervously, making L grab his hair firmly from behind, and force his head backwards so he can reach Light’s lips with his tongue that he forcefully presses inside. There is a sugary taste seeping through L’s tongue, and Light realises that it is L’s saliva. It has the consistency and the sweetness of honey, and this only adds to Light’s nausea. After L’s tongue withdraws, Light tries to spit out the sickening substance, but L’s hand holds his chin firmly to keep his mouth shut.

“Swallow it,” he orders. Light doesn’t want to obey but he already feels the gooey thing slowly moving down his throat; he is forced to swallow if he doesn’t want to choke. “Good choice,” L says.

The next moment all of Light’s muscles relax, his whole body going limp. If it weren’t for L’s strength, he would collapse onto the floor. Sensations, however, still come with the same intensity, if not more intensely: an increased awareness of his own speeding heartbeat threatens to send him over the edge of a full-blown panic attack. He has never been this frightened in his life, yet now he is utterly unable to act on the demand of his primal instinct – to run.

“I am sorry Light-kun. I had to paralyse you so you don’t hurt yourself, or me. Unfortunately, it happens sometimes with particularly reluctant hosts such as yourself. However, your senses are intact so you can indicate should you feel any pain. Do you understand?”

Light manages to let out an inarticulate grunt by way of reply. It is only at this moment that the full reality of the situation hits him; so far, his stubborn rational brain denied the possibility of all this being true. _God, this is really happening, and I missed my opportunity to run away, to shout for help, to do anything about it. Maybe when this is over… when he is done, I will have a chance to escape… I will take him down…_ Although he knows, after experiencing from first hand L’s real physical strength, after being pinned down by the detective like he was a weightless puppet, that overpowering L is not a realistic option.

Soon L starts moving, grinding against him behind his back. Light suspects this weird, undulating movements serve the purpose of helping the eggs pass along the tube.

He understands the _“physically demanding”_ bit as the first, then the second egg moves past his prostate, pressing on it while sliding further inside him. Each time he comes hard, ejaculating onto the wall fiercely. It’s like his orgasm was pressed out of him, leaving his body feel empty and fragile.

When the third egg is rubbing against his sweet spot, he comes dry twice. His heart is racing in his chest, and he is on the verge of fainting.

“Just a little more to go,” L pants. He is getting tired too; Light only imagines if it is exhausting for him, what the whole ordeal of pushing three eggs halfway through Light’s body could be like for L. “ _I hope he dies in the process”,_ he thinks before he comes again, his cock jerking painfully as it is trying to pump out some cum, but there is none left in him. His legs give up and he collapses onto the floor, dragging L with him, who just doesn’t seem to care at this point.

Light doesn’t know how long they are lying there on the bathroom floor, him on his side and L behind him. At one point he feels L’s organ sliding out of him, but he doesn’t have the courage or the will to look there. _But then…_ He hazily remembers that the male of some species die after mating. And L hasn’t moved for at least a good ten minutes. _What if..?_

As he shifts, trying to push himself up onto his knees and elbows, something heavy, _something sinister_   also moves in his belly. Light, horrified, places his palm on his stomach, and is surprised to find that instead of the flat, muscly part of his body now there is a bump. His first instinct is to dig his fingers deep into his skin, trying to feel the eggs inside his body. However, he is stopped by a sudden stomach cramp that sends him back to the floor, panting. The pain washes over him like an unrelenting wave, crushing his bones onto the cold tiles of the bathroom. He starts seeing dark spots at the periphery of his field of vision, spots that join together in strange amoeba-like shapes, and just before he loses consciousness he believes seeing a mop of unruly dark hair leaning over his face.

 

*

 

He is lying on his back.  This is the first thing he notices as he comes to, before also realising that the pain has stopped in the meantime. 

_Where is he?_

It is soft underneath him, so he is definitely not on the tile floor of the bathroom anymore. This thing feels more like a huge beanbag, kind of soft like jelly, enveloping his shape. It is comfy here.

His mind is foggy, but not in an uncomfortable way. He would like to go back to sleep, but first he has to find out where he is and what is going on.

“L?”, he tries.

There is noise, for Light it’s like it was travelling to him from far away, but even with his hazy thoughts he quickly deduces that it must be coming from the corner. Then, a familiar voice.

“Light-kun is awake.”

“Indeed I am. Could you tell me what this is all about?”, he tried to gesture with his arm only to realise the IV connected to it.

“It takes a lot of care and attention to keep the eggs inside you for the required time. Your body’s natural reaction would be to reject them if it weren’t for the drugs me and Watari developed to supress your immune system.”

Several things grab Light’s attention in that statement; however, for now he settles for the seemingly most important one.

“Required time?”

“The eggs need to be exposed to human DNA for a set amount of time in order to be able to absorb and copy it.” L explains slowly – probably he is aware that at the moment Light’s processing speed is a far cry from his standard. “This is how we gain our human characteristics and are able to blend in to human society.”

 “I wouldn’t say that it went exceptionally well with you,” Light glances at L who is now sitting by his side and trying to peel a banana with his toes. Well, at least he managed to obtain some kind of nondescript primate DNA, Light muses.

L drops the banana, and stares at Light, with a surprisingly vulnerable expression on his face.

“I was born premature,” he informs Light. “Watari had to remove the eggs pre-term because the host’s body started to reject them.”

_Wait… is Watari then… ?_

“So Watari is your father?! Is he an alien too?!” In hindsight, he shouldn’t be surprised at that either. The creepily quiet butler always made Light feel like he was just waiting for the occasion to shed his human skin.

“Don’t be an idiot. Watari is a human, just like you,” L rolls his eyes impatiently. “He committed his life to help maintain our species on Earth. There is only a few of us left in England. Our main effort now is trying to improve the gene pool by selecting hosts who provide the most favourable characteristics for our children.”

Light doesn’t know if he is supposed feel flattered or what.

“Sorry about this,” L says, gesturing towards the spot where the needle disappears into Light’s vein.

“What is this for?”

“As I said, it happened in the past that the host’s body didn’t react well to the eggs. With Watari we came up with a pharmaceutic suppressant that switches off your natural reactions against them. It makes the whole procedure much safer both for you and the children.”

“So how long?”, Light presses the issue again.

“Two weeks. We can’t make it any shorter or it wouldn’t have the required effect on the eggs, but drawing it out much longer could kill you. For your body, it is an extremely aggressive process.”

“I have noticed that.”

“But don’t worry, I will take care of you”, L offers as reassurance. “You won’t be able to eat or drink because your digestive system is taken out of the equation for a while. However, we keep you hydrated and make sure enough nutrients are available for your organs to keep working at a satisfying level.”

“You really are spoiling me.” He doesn’t have any other weapons left apart from his sarcasm.

Maybe L understands this, because he offers Light a weird half-smile.

 

*

 

And this is how his days slip by. When he comes to, L often sits on the armchair by his bed, in his favoured crouching position, looking at Light's protruding belly for long periods of time. Without blinking.

Light by now is fully convinced L never sleeps, and even those times before, when he appeared to doze off in front of the computer screen, were just part of a show. It worked out to his advantage, didn’t it? Light, in these rare moments of consciousness, still can’t get over his own stupidity and blindness. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth – or maybe just a side-effect of all the drugs he is being pumped with? – when he realises that the Kira-case and the whole game was maybe just a distraction from the bigger plan. Even Ryuk hasn’t shown up since that day in the bathroom…

Sometimes, Light tries to move around a bit, bending and stretching his legs and arms, but this is the most he is capable of. His body feels heavy, the eggs growing bigger in his belly every day. The change is quite spectacular – no wonder L likes staring at him.

Light, on the other hand, usually prefers to gently slide back into deep, deep sleep.

 

*

On the second week, L starts inserting plugs into him. Until then, Light thought, on the rare occasions when he didn’t quite manage to steer his thoughts away from the topic in time, that the eggs would be surgically removed by the end of the term.

Then, L informed him that he is supposed to “ _push them out the natural way as it reinforces the bond”._

“What bond are you talking about? Do you honestly think that after raping me and forcing me to serve as a human incubator for your spawns, I feel any form of emotional connection to them?”

“That’s what I am hoping for, yes.”

“You will be sadly disappointed then. I am not going to give birth to… to these parasites inside me.”

L eyes turn dark, even darker than their usual obsidian colour. His voice is icy when he speaks.

“You won’t have much choice, Yagami-san. And don’t forget that I can always increase your medications so you spend the next two weeks in a coma. I might even leave the eggs hatch while still inside… you know, the little ones are always r _avenous_ after being born and they feed themselves with whatever is available. It would be extremely unfortunate if that was Light-kun’s internal organs. Therefore, I strongly advise you to learn to watch your tongue when you are talking about my children.”

Light goes paler than the sheet he is lying on, but he does hold his tongue now.

Without further warning, L shoves the lubricated plug inside Light’s unprepared hole, earning a high-pitched cry from him. The smug satisfaction on L’s face is scary even for an alien.

“Ooops. I forgot to tell you that it might hurt.”

“Bastard.”

“Accurate.”

 

*

 

As he learns later on, that was the smallest in a set of plugs. L increases the size each day over the last week. There is always a sting and a few hours of discomfort in the morning after he inserts them, and Light never ceases to struggle against the intrusion, as much as his position allows him.

“You must realise by now that you can’t get away.”

“The day I stop trying is the day when I will be dead.”

L sighs, and pushes the plug deeper. Light pants.

“You make it very difficult for me to be kind with you,” L looks at him with an accusatory look on his face, like it was all Light’s fault.

“Kind?,” Light frowns. He is struggling to imagine what kind of concept L must be operating on.

“Watari said if you are relaxed and content that will have a beneficial effect on the little ones.”

“So… you want to be kind..?”

“Watari says it is desirable.”

“And do you always do what Watari says?”

“No”, comes the honest answer, “only when it concerns human matters. Like emotions.”

“I see”, Light frowns. “You know what would be very kind of you?”

L gives him a suspicious look.

“If you gave my shoulders a massage. They are quite stiff after lying on my back for this long.”

To his surprise, L complies with this wish, and some others after. He seems to be serious about the whole kindness thing, and he is good at taking instructions when they are presented as sensible requests.

However, soon Light will find out that there are some important things he can’t control…

 

*

One morning he wakes up to a weird sensation in his stomach: he immediately gets panicky, thinking that the eggs hatched inside. But they are not as much moving around as… pulsating?

“L” he calls out to the alien detective currently napping in the armchair.

L opens one lazy eye.

“Hm.”

“The eggs… something is going on. They started pulsating.”

Quickly, L jumps to his feet, which results in collapsing almost as fast to the floor. A few seconds later a mop of unruly back hair and two blinking eyes emerge above the edge of the jellybean-bed at Light’s left elbow.

“They are nearly ready to come out,” L announces cheerfully. He turns the IV down. A few minutes later Light notices that sensation is starting to come back to his arms, and he can flex his fingers again. After nearly two weeks of immobility it is painful at first, but L encourages him to move his hands and legs as much as he can, at his own pace.

After Light is comfortable with basic movements, L presses some buttons on the side of the bed, to which it moulds itself into an armchair-like shape, so Light is in a sitting position.

Then he hands Light a glass, full of some opaque, milky-coloured liquid.

“Drink it.”

“What for?” Light is suddenly feeling defiant, but L has got apparently no patience for it. Maybe he is too excited to see his offspring…

 “It restores some of your strength. You will need it for the labour – I really wouldn’t want you to die”

“You are really making some serious progress with this whole kindness thing.”

His caring would be almost touching if Light didn’t know it is not addressed to his person, but merely to _his function._ An incubator for L’s eggs.  

Some time later Watari appears – Light doesn1t remember seeing him during the last two weeks, but maybe he always came when Light was asleep. The old man rolls in a weirdly shaped stand with a box on it, looks at  L reassuringly, and leaves them alone again.

Light has by now finished the drink that didn’t even taste half as bad as he was expecting it.

“If you would please, Light-kun”, L points at the stand, clearly indicating that Light is supposed to sit, or rather climb, on it. It is a strange construction, with an elevated middle bit, and two staddle-like parts for his legs. At least it seems well-padded.

“Any point in saying no?,” he asks, but is already sitting up onto the edge of the stand, letting L guide his limbs to find the position the thing was meant to be used in.

“I am sure you would like the eggs out as easily as I do, so unconditional cooperation is the best course of action for you at this point.”

L fastens his thighs to the vertical part, and his ankles to the end of the thing. His arms are stretched above his head, and in turn secured to the other end. His ass is high up in the air, and his dick is relatively free between the two sides of the stand at the middle. L puts another folded towel under his hips.

He fiddles for a while with the straps holding his arms at the top, then pulls out a syringe.

“What the hell is that?” Light’s head shoots up nervously.

“Nothing to worry about. It is a muscle relaxant that I am going to inject into your arms so you don’t strain any muscles or dislocate your shoulders while struggling”

It is the word choice that hits him low in the gut. _Struggling_. What is it supposed to mean?

“You mean the labour? Is it going to be that bad?”

“Oh, we are not quite there yet. I will have to chemically induce it after we cleaned you out. You remember when I deposited my eggs in you?”

“As if I could ever forget the trauma” Light mutters.

“You remember how hard you came? This time, when the eggs are sliding out they will grind on your prostate, causing your rectum to clench every time you come, thus preventing the eggs to slide out. If the natural way is to work, then we have to make sure you won’t come while pushing the eggs out.”

“I like how you call this natural.”

“See, it really makes a difference.”

“I was being sarcastic, for fucks sake,” Light rolls his eyes, but doesn’t really have time to further elaborate before L stabs the needle first into his left, then his right arm.

“Light-kun swears a lot recently,” L notes.

It must be some highly potent drug because immediately, he feels his arms relax, and when he tries to pull against the straps, he finds that he can’t exert any force on them. He is limp as a fish. How surprising.

“Still, the word struggle… it worries me a bit.”

“Most human males don’t find forced orgasms a pleasant experience after the first few.”

Now that he mentions, Light vaguely remembers that night, and the ache in his lower belly when L just kept pushing the eggs through, brushing his prostate again and again, after he already came a few times. It was unpleasant, for sure, but really not a painful experience. L’s precautions are excessive, as usual.

He feels the by now familiar coldness of the lube, and then a click, followed by a high-pitched buzzing sound.

“Here we go”, L says cheerfully, and slides the vibrator into Light.

It is a weird shape, with a wider head, but then the whole thing is much thinner than Light expected – he can barely feel it. Only when L finds the spot he was aiming for, and mercilessly presses the vibrating head against it does Light’s whole body tense up from the pleasure that shoots through him like a shockwave.

“There, there. It might take a bit longer since you are so young and have a lot of stamina, but I’ll try not to drag it out for too long. Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

And just like this, Light is coming hard, like something was torn out of him, deep from his body, from the innermost part above his groin. He keeps coming for a long time, because L doesn’t move the vibrator from the same sensitive spot, and when Light thinks it is finally over, L presses the thing down even harder on his prostate.

Light screams, and ejaculates another spurt of hot fluid. He is now actively trying to pull away from the over-stimulation, forgetting that there is no stength left in his arms. He digs his toes into the plush cover of the stand. It seems to go on forever, his cock throbbing painfully, still emptying more semen onto the towel underneath him.

Finally, another click, and the stimulation stops.

“I give you a few moments to catch your breath”, L says and pulls the vibrator out. 

“A few moments?”, Light asks meekly.

“You didn’t think that this was it, did you?”, L wipes out Light’s sweaty hair from his face. “There are going to be another few rounds, until you are completely dry and empty. Are you ready?”

“I am not!”, Light protests, but L of course doesn’t care.

This time it takes longer though, despite L’s promise that he wouldn’t drag it out Light finds himself approaching orgasm several times before actually reaching it. His heart at this point beats crazily fast, and he can’t help but think how ironic it would be for him to die of a heart attack by L’s hand.

Now he doesn’t even try to hold back his screams when he comes, first spurting some clear fluid, then his dick hole gaping empty as another and another wave of orgasm washes over him. He dizzily registers that his face is wet too, and he can’t decide if it is tears, or he has been drooling into the plush cover, probably both.

“Let me wipe you down a bit”, L offers during the next break.

Light can’t find the strength to protest. He lets L do whatever he fancies.

“Okay,” he says when Light was already thinking he would at last leave him alone. “Just one more. Just to make sure you don’t tense up when you are pushing the eggs out.”

“No,” Light whines, and he is too exhausted and sore to feel ashamed of the tears landing on the towel under his face. “Please L. Please don’t do it.” His voice is raspy and his throat is burning from all the screaming.

L puts a cold hand on his nape, caressing him softly.

“You have done so well. Just a little more to go. Don’t worry, you can’t hurt yourself,” He clicks on the small vibrator, and as soon as Light hears the hated buzzing sound, he starts begging.

“Please L… please, I can’t.”

“Unfortunately I can’t give you any sedatives as it wouldn’t clean out of your system before you go into labour. And I need you to be fully conscious for that. I can, however, do this,” and with that he pulls out a small device that he places on Light’s throat. It stays there like a sticker, and Light wants to ask what it is for, but he finds that his voice has been taken away from him. “It will protect your vocal cords. You have already overstrained them as I hear. Now don’t worry, it will all be over soon.” L again clicks the switch on the vibrator, and the device comes to life.  He slides it inside Light with a swift movement.   

Without any further warning, Light passes out.

 

*

 

When he comes to, probably some ten minutes later, he is lying on his back on the bed, and his dick is aching. There is a cage around it and he can feel that a piece of metal is inserted into its slit, going in deep. As he shifts a bit, he also notices that the wide plug is back in his anus.

But at least his hands are free now. _You can’t have everything, eh._

“I wouldn’t be bothered by that,” L’s voice sounds from behind his back when Light tries to touch the metal cage to see how it comes off. “It is only temporary so it doesn’t disturb you while you are giving birth.”

“My dick usually doesn’t disturb me. What disturbs me is the alien objects in my stomach that are supposed to come out through my anus by some miracle.”

“No miracles needed. You might not realise it, but you are stretched nice and wide. While you were out I also administered the chemicals that will induce labour. There should be no major difficulties.”

“I don’t want minor difficulties, either,” he says before his face contorts into a pained grimace. “It hurts already,” he complains.

“I’m sorry. It won’t take long now, I promise.” L actually sounds and looks concerned as he sits down next to Light on the edge of the bed. There is anticipation all over his face.  “If there is anything I can do to make Light-kun more comfortable, please let me know.”

“Could you shoot yourself in the face? That would make me feel _really_ comfy.”

“I’m glad to see that your sense of humour is still around you. You will definitely need it in the next two hours,” He says with a slightly malicious smile. Light is about to punch him when another wave of birth pain hits him. He is not sure if these are contractions or what, given that he doesn’t possess a womb as such, but hell, do they hurt.

“Ahhhhh.” He doesn’t even notice when he grabs L’s hand that was offered modestly, and starts squeezing it.

“It’s okay. You can hold on to me as much as you want.”

“I might break your fingers.” He makes the statement sound somewhere between a warning and a threat.

“My bones heal quickly. Also, I am not as fragile as I look. Don’t worry about that.”

So Light squeezes them harder, and sometimes remembers – or rather L reminds him – to breath.  After what feels like forever for him, but is actually only half an hour, L tells him that now it would be a good idea to try and stand up.

“It is a more natural position for the eggs to slide out. Gravity works for you.”

“I don’t think I can manage,” Light wheezes.

“I will hold you from the back, and you can lean onto me. But this is really important, Light-kun. It is much harder to push them out when you are lying on your back.”

“If you say so…” He doesn’t want to make this any harder than it is already, after all.

Somehow, with a lot of help from L, he manages to stand up against the wall, facing it while L is holding him from the back.

“You can also crouch when you feel them moving down, and then push. I am now going to remove the plug.”

It is a frightening sensation: one of the pulsating eggs moves, sliding down halfway through him.

“L…” his voice is panicky as he calls out for reassurance.

“You feel something?”

“I think… I think it is coming out.”

L slides his palm onto his belly, touching the egg inside.

“You need to push a little, Light.”

Light, for once, does as he has been told without questioning it. The egg this time slides all the way down, pressing against his rectum from inside. The pulsating thing is now grinding against his prostate, but it is diffuse and more painful that pleasant, for he is still oversensitive after L’s machinations. His dick is soft and indifferent in the cage.

“It won’t come out,” he shakes his head.

“It has to. The first one is the hardest, then the rest will just slide out easily.”

“Don’t try your prep talk with me,” Light grits his teeth in pain.

“You are doing very well,” L nuzzles his nape. Light feels like putting a solid metal object through his skull.

“It is too big! It just won’t come out this way! I want a surgery, now!”

“I’m afraid that is not an option at this stage. Come on, Kira-kun, if you could outsmart the task force and the whole world for months, befriended a Shinigami and handled Misa’s emotional outbursts, then pushing out a tiny little egg shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I am going to kill you with my bare hands.”

“Push!”

He does. And he screams. Then he pushes again. At some point the pain is so intense that he is afraid he is going to lose consciousness again. He hangs onto L’s shirt, crimpled in his fists, resting his forehead against his shoulder as they are both crouching, mirroring each other. L is mumbling stupid encouragements into his ear. The contortions are unbearable at each one Light tries to push hard to get rid of the alien object inside him, only to realise that the egg, although gelatine-like and flexible, is not soft enough to be easily moulded by his sphincter muscle. He feels it moving back a few centimetres every time the contortion ends.  He is crying in frustration and keeps asking L to _cut them the fuck out of his stomach,_ to which L explains calmly that they are not in his stomach anymore and that the surgery involved would be more complicated than that; he can, however, cut through his sphincter if required to help them slide out, but he’d rather not do that to Light.

“The contractions are supposed to further increase in length and intensity; then, you will be able to push harder.”

 _Longer than this…_ was it meant to calm him down, or what?

But L is right: the contractions are getting longer and more painful now, and Light is surprised to feel L’s breath on his face and then his tongue parting his lips, forcing his way in in his now familiar parasitic manner, but this time Light is grateful for the haziness that envelops his mind because  this contraction seems to last _forever_ and Light feels his hole stretching impossibly wide as the egg’s lower, narrower part breaches it after a push. He is exhausted, but now he wants it to be over.

“Good boy, just a little bit more.”

He pushes again, and screams, as the widest part moves through his hole.  

“That’s it Light, you have done it,” he hears L saying when the egg finally, after more than an hour of intense labour leaves his body.

Then, he realises he has to repeat the same ordeal again, _twice._

“Take them out, please,” he sobs. “I am sorry for everything, sorry for defying you, for being Kira, I just want them out now, _so sorry please L_.” His voice is small, almost child-like.

L laughs quietly and places a soft kiss on his temple while Light face contorts as another wave of excruciating pain washes over him.

“Stupid boy. I don’t care if you were Kira or Jack the Ripper. For me you are perfect. But now you have to be strong for me, can you do it, Light? As I said, the first one was the hardest. Now they are going to slide out, if you could just lift your torso up a bit… like this, that’s it.”

Light, anxious and eyes wide, hands still grasping L’s shirt, feels that the second egg, then the third moves down to his anus, and after giving them a weak, half-hearted push, they pop out, burning only when their wides part passes through his much-abused hole.

He collapses onto the floor and lets himself scooped up and carried to the bed by L’s strong arms. The detective then leaves him for a few minutes, probably to take care of the eggs that are glowing and pulsating on the plushy carpet.

“I have to destroy them,” Light thinks, but then his mind goes blank from the exhaustion, or more likely from L’s poisonous saliva.

 

*

 

“You slept for a good twelve hours. Our babies are born.”

 

L holds up one of them, proud, looking at Light for confirmation. It has the same oversized eyes as L, but amber like Light’s, shaded with long eyelashes. Its hair is also of a dark golden shade. Its limbs are surreally long, and folded around its torso; overall it looks like a giant insect with a human face.

Yet, it is cute, in an extremely creepy kind of way.

 

“Beautiful, aren’t they? Just like their father.”

 

Light screams.

 

 


End file.
